


The Perfect Rock

by jules828



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, gratsusummer2020, this is so adorable and i love it so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules828/pseuds/jules828
Summary: Team Natsu spends the day at the beach.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020





	The Perfect Rock

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020

“Come on, come on, come on!” Natsu exclaimed as he held Gray’s hand, practically dragging him toward the beach. “We’re not going to get a good spot going this slow!”

“Everyone else is already down there, flame brain. They’re holding a spot for us. Slow down, you’re going to tear my arm off of my body!” Gray yelled back, attempting to pull his boyfriend back and make him walk at a normal pace.

Team Natsu was staying at the Akane Resort; a client from their most recent job had given them a three day, two night stay there as a reward, rather than a bundle of jewels. While they were upset that they hadn’t been formally paid - mostly Lucy, because she was in dire need for rent money - they were all happy to spend a few days relaxing on Akane Beach.

That’s where Natsu was dragging Gray. While Lucy, Wendy, and Erza went down to the beach earlier to get a good spot, Natsu and Gray chose to spend an extra hour or two cuddling in bed together.

The two boys had been together for two and a half years. The way they started dating made them both laugh; in the middle of them fighting by the river, Gray had screamed Go on a date with me, flame brain! Natsu responded with a loud Yes, and they just kept on fighting. The guild didn’t find out they were a couple until a few months later, when Mirajane walked in on them making out in a closet in the back of the guild.

Natsu slowed down to a pace Gray could manage. “I’m so excited, we haven’t been to the beach in forever!” He said softly and grabbed Gray’s hand tighter, pulling him closer. One thing Gray was surprised to learn when he started dating Natsu was that while he didn’t like PDA, he was a very touchy person and had a soft side he didn’t like to show to the guild.

“I know, I’m excited too,” Gray responded and adjusted the bag on his shoulder so the straps didn’t feel like they were carving a hole in his skin, “I want to go swimming first, though. Maybe we can find a rock to make out behind.” He leaned in close to Natsu’s ear as he talked, enjoying the way a soft pink blush spread across his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Oh sh-shut up,” Natsu replied, using their arrival at the beach to turn the conversation. “Look, the girls are over there.” He pointed to a spot a little to the right of where they stood, and they walked down to them.

When they got to the spot, they put their stuff down. While Natsu talked to Lucy, Gray decided to put on sunscreen. Natsu didn’t have to due to the nature of his magic, but Gray had to slather it on due to his paleness and the nature of his own magic. He was a little jealous of his boyfriend for that little fact, but he’d never tell him.

“Hey guys!” Lucy greeted, “It’s a super nice day! We got lucky, I thought it was going to rain!”

“Yeah, it’s so hot outside!” Natsu responded, throwing his arms out toward the sun and closing his eyes. Gray stared at him, admiring how beautiful he looked in the moment. When Natsu stopped, Gray continued with his sunscreen. “Where are Wendy and Erza?”

“Oh, they’re making a sandcastle down that way. I wouldn’t disturb them. You know how Erza gets with sandcastles, and it seems extra bad today.” She pointed to a spot down the beach from them, where a large, unfinished sandcastle sat with two women working on it in front of them. A bunch of people had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Erza got very competitive when it came to sandcastles (like she did with everything else).

“Cool,” Natsu turned to Gray. “Hey Ice Princess! Come in the water with me!”

“Give me a minute. Unlike you, I risk turning into a tomato. Would you put sunscreen on my back?” He held out the can for his boyfriend to take. When he did, Gray turned his back toward him and waited while the cold sunscreen was sprayed on and hot hands rubbed it in.

“Okay, water now!” Natsu threw the can into their bag and grabbed Gray’s hand, running to the ocean. Gray followed close behind him.

The couple was playing in the water, diving into different waves when Gray saw the perfect rock. It wasn’t too far out, but it was secluded enough that they would be alone. It was big enough that two people could hide behind it, and sat in a shallower part of the water that they could both stand in.

Gray grabbed Natsu’s hand and started swimming towards it. “Hey,” Natsu said in confusion, not realizing that they had swam to the rock and were hidden behind it, “What are you-”

Gray cut him off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. “I said I wanted to make out with you behind a rock. Here we are.”

Natsu’s smile was brighter than the sun in the sky behind them. He wrapped his arms around Gray’s neck and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> To all of my fellow readers from the USA, Happy Juneteenth!
> 
> I have gotten a lot of inspiration from the beach lately, as you can see. My family has a shore house, and we try to go every weekend in the summer. That’s where I currently am!
> 
> I hope you liked this! Feel free to leave a comment or point out any mistakes!


End file.
